Ethne Woodward
category:alliance category:The_Scarlet_Battalion category:human category:Paladin = Ethne Perrine Woodward = Full Name: Ethne Perrine Woodward In-Game: Ethne Alignment: Lawful Good (Based on the Alignment test at http://www.planetadnd.com/Alignments.php3) Nation: Lordaeron, Stromgarde Race: Human, Female''' Affiliation: Scarlet Crusade, Special Condition Guild: The Scarlet Onlaught Rank: -- Date of Birth: 26th Day of the Eighth Month of the 594th year''' = Current Events = During the Inquiry by Debonair of Grand Inquisitor Dathan Saldean she objected to the proceedings citing concerns that may be used to create a schism in the Church. Ethne left the transcribing of the dooms to Kyrii Matthews. In the Undead invasion in October of 621, Sister Ethne Perrine Woodward became involved more formally in the trial of suspected undead sympathizers and the Inquisition in general. Her life is more or less unchanged so far, except for the vast amounts of extra paperwork she has added to her stack. It is uncertain if she will be able to sit the barrister examinations. With the pardon of Death Knights in Stormwind City a reality, she has felt increasingly marginalized due to her Scarlet Crusade affiliation and absence from the Crimson Guard units sent to Northrend. She grows increasingly concerned with the lack of obvious direction at this point, = History = A child of the celebration of the Second Great War's end, Ethne was born in Hillsbrad to a doting mother (from Stratholme) and a now-former sergeant halberdier from Stromgarde. She was one of three children, but the only one known to have survived the Scourge's rise due to their scattering as word of the Plague spread from Lordaeron towards Gilneas and Kul Tiras. Page It was through the support of her father's fomer comrades that the 'Axe-Breaker of the Wall' would never need to worry for a place for his daughter after her visiting Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme with her mother. It was that experience in the chapel that brought the eight year old Ethne to be inducted as a novice, and later take her first vows at age nine. She was trained in Stratholme until her eleventh year. Squire Ethne's post as a squire in the court of Prince of Stromgarde, and Overlord of Arathi, began well enough, with her training focused mainly in arms and constant drilling on her faith. However, the year 613 brought with it the Scourge. Ethne's mother fought in the Third War amongst the lines of what became the Scarlet Crusade in 614. Her mother had arrived following Arthas' Purge, and from her Ethne has derived her inspiration towards their cause. Her father's death in the fight to hold Thoradin's Wall alongside her, bringing her to pick up his fallen warhammer and hold the line along with her betters, and was among the peacekeepers who tried to hold Stromgarde after the betrayal by the Syndicate. Present left|thumbnail|200px|Scarlet Banner Variant of the Symbol of Light In the seventh month of the year 620, Ethne bowed her knee before Brother Crowley, and swore an oath of allegiance that she would seek out and strike at the marks of heresy and corruption where she found them, that she would not rest until Lordaeron was free of the traces of the walking dead, and of allegiance to the Crusade in the form of service to the Lightbringer Division. She remains a squire, but as a bonded squire with her new oath taken. Where her further instruction will be from is yet to be seen. Will it be from old hands of the Order of the Silver Hand, or will the members of the Scarlet Crusade be her mentors? At best a somewhat misguided, but devoted follower of the Light in its dictates of the virtues of Respect and Tenacity, but beginning to falter in her sense of compassion. Her mother's position with the Scarlet forces in Crusader's Square has only increased their influence over her, as the only member of her family she knows survived the initial strife in Lordaeron. It is uncertain, however, how much influence the New Order of the Silver Hand, which is whispered of being formed, has or will have in her course. Her philosophical aims are somewhat muddled, but by no means forgotten. She does face the paradox of the Crusade's actions, but her sympathy for her mother (whom she knew as among the most devout and devoted followers of the Light, as she grew up) serves as only another reason to be sympathetic to the Crusade At her worst, she is suspicious, somewhat arrogant, draconian in efficiency and steadfast in her sense of duty. She does not view that honor is paramount in all things, and as such does make it as great a consideration on the battlefield for the living - and has no place against the undead. The rumblings of organizations such as the various Ordos have furthered her paranoia of the governments in Stormwind and elsewhere, as providing proof of the inherent corruption that crippled humanity in the war and prevented it from victory on its own terms. She is highly sympathetic to the Inquisitorial Orders, which stand to be greatest influence to her outside of her history and the Crusade. She abides, as a rule, by the rule of law, as a rule, but does so primarily out of a sense of order and respect for the rule of law as a human institution of strength. She would not be discouraged however, from the summary execution of a grave robber or necromancer, even if it does not fall under the auspices of the Magistrates or the Law's grasp. She is willing to work with bloody hands to cleanse the organs of humanity herself, if the need presents itself.